1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to an estrus cycle monitoring (ECM) system and, more particularly, pertains to an ECM apparatus including a fiber-optic scope, electrical resistance reading of mucus, and thermometer for determining the temperature of the vaginal cavity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art measuring devices for determining the electrical resistance or conductivity of mucus have suffered numerous electrical as well as mechanical difficulties. The prior art devices have not been sealed to the environment and therefore have been subject to humidity, moisture, and foreign objects in the devices, such as animal hairs, animal feces, and just plain old barnyard dirt. These have caused erratic readings, and also the readings have not been consistent over time.
Another problem with the prior art devices has been the type of electrode configuration or the coatings over the electrodes which have not always provided for consistent readings over a period of time. The electrodes also would not provide accurate reading in such animals as cattle, horses, sheeps, or hogs. It is important to inseminate the animals at the correct time so as not to lose time in breeding as well as losing money in the inseminating sperm obtained from breeding co-ops or collecting co-ops or like organizations.
Finally, the prior art devices have not provided for viewing of the vaginal cavity of the cervical os, or taking the temperature of the vaginal cavity.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art by providing an ECM system which provides for accurate electrical resistance reading of the mucus, provides a fiber-optic scope for viewing of the cervix and the vaginal cavity, and provides a thermometer for taking the vaginal cavity temperature all in a hand-held probe device including an electronics package with a nicad battery which is sealed to the environmental elements.